The present invention relates generally to the field of computing and, in particular, to finding uninitialized variables which are not local to the scope where they are used to identify the possibility of a programming ‘bug’.
In programming, an uninitialized variable is a variable that is declared in a programming code, but lacks a definite known value prior to being used. As such, an uninitialized variable will have some value but not a predictable one. Therefore, uninitialized variables often create programming errors as they are a common source of bugs in software. It is extremely difficult to determine manually if a variable always gets its value prior to use.